Addonexus Imperium
'Physical Appearance' The Addonexians are light skinned, with thick, jet black hair and dark eyes. They are muscular and tall, usually ranging from 6 feet to 6.5 feet. Their keen eyesight makes them great archers. 'History' When the Addonexus Imperium was first formed it was simply called "Imperium," it was made just for the hope of surviving. A couple tribes of barbarians had been under constant attack by monsters and alone they would be demolished. So civilization began. The chieftains fought to the death for the honor of them and their bloodline being the leader, later dubbed "Emperor." The plan worked, and soon they had more riches than ever and began expanding. They started learning and they stored their information in writing. After a long time of prosperity a man named Cyrus sought to usurp the Emperor and succeeded, but at a terrible cost, in a battle for a major city the great library was burned and all their books on history were destroyed. This was all the information that could be saved. Eventually the the false-emperor was destroyed and the true heir controlled the new Imperium, the Addonexus Imperium. Now the monsters have returned in more numbers than ever and the current Emperor,Azrael, is making sure that the Addonexus Imperium does not fall. 'Culture' 'Roles of Men' To protect and win honor for the rest of the family. 'Roles of Women' Most are "stay at home" types that cook and clean the house and, more importantly, raise their young, however there have been occasions where the positions have been reversed and the woman is the warrior and the man raises their children. 'Growing up in The Addonexus Imperium' The boys begin to learn the basics of fighting as soon as possible and learn more advance skills in their later adolescent years or early adulthood wheareas the women learn how to cook and clean at early ages. Still, there are occasions where women grow up to become fierce fighters, all at least learn basics. 'Clothing' Everyone wears modest clothing including the rich. The basic attire is usually flimsy shirts (most being white) and long black pants. 'Military' The military is broken up into several different warrior types led by various generals and commanders: The emperor, Azrael, has three major underlings that control everything. Ezekiel is Azrael's adviser and controls the messenger system and due to “the pulling of strings,” he has some say in what the Noblemen do. Asmodai controls Azrael's Guards and when necessary he controls a group of assassins. Brutus is the leader of all things military, which includes city guards, the generals of the army and the Archangels. Army The military has three main generals, Andrew (often called Ender by his soldiers due to his strategic abilities.), Julian, and Cincinnatus. Andrew controls the main force, Julian controls small strike forces for reconnaissance and several other things that require more finesse, and Cincinnatus protects the border. 'Archangels' At the age six children are taken and trained to be the best soldiers of the Addonexus Imperium. In total, there are 41 Archangels one of them being Kakos, the commander of them. 'Noblemen' Slightly controlled by Ezekiel, the Noblemen hire mercenaries and serfs to do most of their work and have their vassals make sure that they follow orders. 'Commonmen' Commonmen are just normal citizens or are vendors or innkeepers 'Land' The land is mostly plains and hills though there are several mountains and forests. Category:Peoples